Heavenly Saint Sungel
is a Heavenly Saint, now known as of the Magirangers. He wields the power over the . Biography Magiranger He was given the name while still a frog by Houka, after he saved the Ozu siblings from an enemy attack by creating a barrier of light as soon as they found him ("Hikaru" evokes "hikari" 光, light). Returning to his human self, he accepted the name without any troubles. He was transformed into a frog by Raigel 15 years earlier only to be restored by Urara, as only a blue mage's kiss could break the spell (though she had to muster all her courage to do so, since she is afraid of frogs). He currently lives with the Ozu siblings as their mentor in the ways of magic and comes to their aid whenever he is needed. He is also the master of the feline genie Smoky, having sealed him in the MagiLamp after he unwittingly got his hands on a treasure which would make him slowly disappear. Since Smoky was an orphan and a troublemaker, he started looking up to Sungel as a foster father since that incident (although he still acts mischievously from time to time). Initially, Makito seems to be at odds with Hikaru, both because he felt displaced as the head of the family (since he is the older brother), and because his beloved, Eriko Ikeda, seems to have fallen for Hikaru as well. Due to this, Hikaru proposes a survival test for the Magirangers: he took them to a Marudeyouna world and gave them the task of finding a ticket that would enable their return home - however, they would have to do so without relying on their powers. Thanks to the test, Makito regains his confidence and starts to see Hikaru's guidance in a better light. His exploits are said to be extraordinary (he claims to have defeated the Cerberus himself), so he dislikes admitting any defeat in battle, something that Smoky often makes the object of teasing (such as the times when he was beaten up by King Glúm do Bridon or Hades God Drake). He has also shown to have some fascination with trains, (as seen in Stage 22, when Houka takes him to Kyoto, and they visit a train museum in the process), which makes sense since he is the conductor of the Magical Train Travelion Express. Later, Hikaru defeated Meemy in a decisive sword battle between Heavenly Saints, holding his ground despite having to face the foul play of the fallen Heavenly Saint. He also was ordered by Snowgel at one point to learn a decisive lesson from Kai. Though he at first didn't believe there was something that Kai could teach him, Hikaru eventually learned that over-thinking on a situation is often a big waste of time and it is often better to take immediate action instead, allowing Hikaru to overcome his fears of Ultimate God Drake and discovering where this seemingly invincible god's weak spot was. Despite the initial animosity Urara felt towards his cool, superior attitude, they developed a relationship and eventually married, merely instants before N Ma launched his offensive against Magitopia. Hikaru had foreseen his death at the hands of N Ma, and apparently the vision came true, when N Ma struck him down when both Hikaru and Isamu confronted him in Magitopia. However, he was later revived by the Nightmare Sisters to fight N Ma at his wife's side. One year after N Ma's destruction, he lives in Magitopia with his wife Urara by his side. Though he is not related to the Ozu family by blood, he considered his mentor Heavenly Saint Blagel as a father-like figure and can now amplify this since he is now Isamu's son-in-law. Boukenger vs. Super Sentai Along with his brother-in-law Tsubasa/MagiYellow, Hikaru appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, as he and Smoky were trapped in Chronos' Dimension along with the Boukenger core team. He transferred his "Love Spirit" power to AkaRed to power DaiVoyager into its Burning Legend form. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Hikaru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Hikaru received his key alongside his sister-in-law Houka, allowing for them to get their powers back Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita can be seen cosplaying as Hikaru in the opening of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two, she also appeared as Hikaru in a promotional event for the second series. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hikaru/MagiShine: to be added Forms - MagiShine= Arsenal * Heaven Phone GripPhone * MagiLamp Buster * Magitopian Sword * Skarpet Mecha * Magical Train Travelion Express / Magical IronMan Travelion Special Attacks * Smoky Shining Attack * Prominence Crush * Prominence Flare * Prominence Shower * Prominence Drop * Prominence Shoot * Prominence Attack * DekaBreak Shining Fist (in Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger only) }} Ranger Key The is Hikaru Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the MagiShine key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy MagiShine was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. A short while after, the first fourteen Sixth Ranger Reys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The MagiShine key was among ten of these Sixth Ranger Keys who fought, and were defeated by, Gosei Knight. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the MagiShine Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as MagiShine. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *Joe became MagiShine when the Gokaigers used the powers of the sixth heroes while fighting Action Commander Almadon. *While fighting against Sally as Basco attempted to take the greater power of the Megarangers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hikaru received his key and became MagiShine once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hikaru is portrayed by . As MagiShine, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Magiranger entitled Power Rangers Magic Force, which aired in South Korea, Hikaru is renamed Shine. Notes *Hikaru is the very first regular Gold-based hero. **Although the equivalent of KingRanger from Ohranger is called the "Gold Ranger" in Power Rangers Zeo, he is considered a Black in Sentai. **Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek of GoGoFive only appeared in a movie as an extra hero. **The very first Gold in Sentai was Marigold Utahime, who appeared in the previous year's movie. *Hikaru is the only Magiranger to not be fully part of the Ozu family, although he does marry Urara, making him an unofficial member of the family. However, it is never stated if he takes the Ozu name after the wedding. External links *MagiShine at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MagiShine at the Dice-O Wiki